


Bucket of Fish

by Snow_Wisp



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Wisp/pseuds/Snow_Wisp
Summary: Pudge Nakamoto summons Helga Washington as the Kansas City Breath Mints begin to practice. Blaseball is returning.
Kudos: 4





	Bucket of Fish

The bucket was laden with fish. Pudge had caught them himself in the stream behind the Open Meadow. Pudge was very good at fishing. He looked up at the jumbotron floating ominously above the field. On the screen were the words “BLASEBALL WILL RETURN IN:” followed by a countdown. Across the Meadow Pudge could see Leach practicing her pitch with Atlas, Grey and Eizabeth. As he watched she walked Grey. Atlas nodded and said “OK, OK, we’re getting there. Balls are fine but this time try to get the pitch inside the strike zone.” Leach took a hit of her vape and exhaled a cloud of lime green smoke. It was hard to tell expressions on a skull but Pudge could tell she was rolling her eyes. To his left Pudge could see Winnie and Hewitt conversing, both of them occasionally glancing up at the shrinking number hanging above them. Seeing his gaze, Hewitt grinned at Pudge and gave him a thumbs up. Winnie gave a pensive smile before looking back up at the jumbotron. Pudge sighed, hefting the bucket and moving towards the pitcher’s mound. The mood since the appearance of the countdown had been decidedly strained. As Pudge approached the mound the ball hit Eizabeth’s glove with a slap. Atlas nodded. “Good. Yes. Just like that. Hi Pudge, what’s up.” Pudge held the bucket aloft. “I saw you guys practicing and figured I’d see if Helga wanted to join in.” Leach cracked her neck, an action much more intimidating when done by a skeleton. “Good call Nakamoto.” Leach said. “I’ll bet I can strike her out in three pitches.” Pudge cocked his head. “Hmm, yeah ok.” He said skeptically. Leach coughed. “What? You think I can’t?” Pudge pressed his lips together in a flat line. “Hmmmmmmm”. Leach stiffened. “Why you-” Atlas raised a hand. “Leach. Come on, let’s get out of his way. They stepped a few yards away, Leach was muttering to herself, taking another hit of her vape and releasing a verdant cloud. Pudge stepped forward to the foot of the pitcher’s mound. “Helga! I’ve got fish!” The air above the mound shimmered for a fraction of a second. Suddenly Pudge was standing at the foot of a mighty snow-capped mountain. Pudge took a step forward into Helga’s demesne, his fur standing on end as he crossed the threshold. In front of him was a pool of crystalline water into which a waterfall was thundering. Pudge looked up and saw a figure plummeting from the crest of the waterfall. It landed on the surface of the water without breaking it with a loud smack, ripples lapped at the edges of the pool. The horned figure looked up, grinning, flashing her impressive teeth. Images flashed into Pudge’s mind, a mountain lion nuzzling his siblings, an eagle cooing to her brood, sunlight touching the leaves of a flower. That was how Helga said hello. Just like Bonk and Grey communicated with their hands, Helga used images and emotion. She stood and walked to the edge of the pool, kneeling in front of Pudge. Helga still towered over him, taller than even Winnie Hess. She took the bucket, looking like a large cup in her hand, and emptied the contents into her mouth. Helga patted Pudge, his head nearly engulfed by her head. “Blaseball is coming back soon, Helga. Everyone is practicing, you want to practice too?” A mountain lion adolescent, hunting a goat and failing. The same lion a little older catching and eating a goat. The lion, older still, hunting with her cubs. “I knew you’d say yes.” He took Helga’s hand, well her first finger and walked back to the entrance. There was a crackle and they were back in the Meadow. Leach, her hands in her pockets walked back to the mound. “Decide to join us? Step up to the plate Helga, I’m going to strike you out!” Atlas shook her head. Leach could be a little over the top. The first season her ERA was less than 5 was the worst. Hard to fault her though, she had been through a lot. Atlas patted Leach’s shoulder. “Alright remember, the strike zone.” Helga stepped up to the plate, bat at the ready. Leach wound up and launched the ball. It flew right down the middle and into Eizabeth’s glove. Grey held up one finger, strike one. Smiling, Leach let loose another fastball. Helga swung, just missing it. Grey held up a second finger, strike two. “Come on Helga! You can do it!” Pudge cheered. Leach wound up for the third time, her eyes flashing with what could only be described as malice. She let the ball fly, shrieking down the middle once again. CRACK! Helga hit the ball square on, sending it soaring out of the Meadow. “HOMERUN WAY TO GO HELGA!” Pudge danced and clapped as Helga ran the bases. An eagle snatching a fish out of a lake. Leach crossed her arms “Yeah well I’ll get you out next time!” Atlas sighed. “You did get it in the strike zone this time..” Pudge smiled. He was proud of his team. They were all so talented! Things might get scary but together they were unstoppable! “Pudge! You’re up!” Leach shouted. “Oh! Sorry guys!” Grey handed him a bat and he stepped up to home plate. “I can’t wait to play Blaseball again with my friends!”


End file.
